1983 Minecraft Hurricane Season (CycloneMC)
(Other Seasons - 1981, 1982, 1983, 1984, 1985) The 1983 Minecraft hurricane season was an active hurricane season with 17 named storms, above average from 12 storms. The season also produced 8 hurricanes and 5 major hurricanes, above the average amount of 6 hurricanes and 2 majors. Of those 17 storms, nine made landfall (Andy, Bess, Ellis, Faye, Gordon, Hope, Irving, Lola, Mac). A total of $86.5 billion in damage totaled up after the season ended, and it racked up to 81 fatalities. The most intense and strong storm of the season was Hurricane Mac, which became a Category 4 briefly on September 15, moving north towards Yandere. Mac made landfall in Yandere as a Category 3 storm, killing 67, and causing $82 billion in damage. Mac moved inland slowly, dumping heavy rain on already saturated ground, before dissipating on September 21. The season also featured what was at the time, the earliest known hurricane to form on record, Hurricane Andy. However, in 2018, Hurricane Annandale formed and became a hurricane on May 26. Timeline ImageSize = width: 680 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:20/05/1981 till:30/11/1981 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/1981 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:28/05/1981 till: 03/06/1981 color:C1 text:Andy (C1) from:11/06/1981 till: 15/06/1981 color:TS text:Bess (TS) from:20/06/1981 till: 23/06/1981 color:TS text:Cecil (TS) from:26/06/1981 till: 30/06/1981 color:TS text:Dot (TS) from:06/07/1981 till: 14/07/1981 color:C3 text:Ellis (C3) from:13/07/1981 till: 26/07/1981 color:C4 text:Faye (C4) from:29/07/1981 till: 10/08/1981 color:C2 text:Gordon (C2) barset:break from:11/08/1981 till: 14/08/1981 color:TS text:Hope (TS) from:19/08/1981 till: 27/08/1981 color:C4 text:Irving (C4) from:21/08/1981 till: 30/08/1981 color:C3 text:Judy (C3) from:01/09/1981 till: 04/09/1981 color:TS text:Ken (SS) from:06/09/1981 till:09/09/1981 color:TS text:Lola (SS) from:10/09/1981 till: 21/09/1981 color:C4 text:Mac (C4) from:13/09/1981 till: 26/09/1981 color:C2 text:Nancy (C2) barset:break from:25/09/1981 till:30/09/1981 color:TS text:Owen (TS) from:10/10/1981 till:16/10/1981 color:TS text:Pamela (TS) from:20/10/1981 till:23/10/1981 color:TS text:Roger (TS) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:20/05/1981 till:31/05/1981 text:May from:01/06/1981 till:30/06/1981 text:June from:01/07/1981 till:31/07/1981 text:July from:01/08/1981 till:31/08/1981 text:August from:01/09/1981 till:30/09/1981 text:September from:01/10/1981 till:31/10/1981 text:October from:01/11/1981 till:30/11/1981 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson scale)" Systems Hurricane Andy Tropical Storm Andy formed on May 28, just northeast of New York City #2, due to a Tropical Cyclone Formation Alert being issued four hours before the formation of Andy. Andy rapidly intensified to become a Category 1 hurricane on May 31, the first May hurricane in recorded history (however, in the 2018 season, Annandale beat Andy's record on May 26, of being the earliest May hurricane). Andy made landfall on the Southwestern tip of Set-Up Survival at peak intensity of 75 MPH with a 992 mbar pressure, on June 1, and killed one person. Andy moved into the Left Ocean basin and dissipated on June 3. Tropical Storm Bess A tropical depression formed on June 11, in the same region where Hurricane Andy formed and became Tropical Storm Bess due to a TCFA (see above) being issued for the tropical wave. Bess met peak intensity of 65 mph on June 12, and made landfall in Southern Set-Up Survival at it's maximum intensity. Bess moved inland, killing one person, and causing minor flooding. Bess dissolved inland on June 15. Tropical Storm Cecil A tropical depression formed on June 20, west of Vosaline. The depression was stationary for a day until strengthening into Tropical Storm Cecil on June 21. Cecil met peak intensity of 50 MPH on June 22, and met cooler waters on June 23, before dissipating later that day. Tropical Storm Dot Hurricane Ellis Hurricane Faye Hurricane Gordon Tropical Storm Hope Hurricane Irving Hurricane Judy Subtropical Storm Ken Subtropical Storm Lola Hurricane Mac Hurricane Nancy Tropical Storm Owen Tropical Storm Pamela Tropical Storm Roger Storm Names The following list of names was used for named storms that formed in the Minecraft Basin in 1983. The names not retired from this list will be reused in the 1987 season. This was the fourth year in which names were used for Minecraft hurricanes. Retirement On May 6, 1984, the 4th Annual Hurricane Recap Meeting was held in Tokyo, Yandere, with Governer Kirogi attending instead of Mayor Yuki, who had to deal with a worsening cold. At the meeting the name Mac was retired from the list, because of causing extensive damage and deaths in Yandere. The replacement name that will be used in 1987 is Marco. Category:Minecraft hurricane seasons Category:CycloneMC